


I have a shy bladder

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [15]
Category: Ernest Goes to Camp (1987)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Pee, Wetting, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 16: Shy bladderWhile the boys are in the woods they take a bathroom break, but Bobby’s bladder is to shy for that
Series: Omovember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 4





	I have a shy bladder

In the middle of the night the boys decided to sneak out of their cabin and walk in the woods. They had to make sure they wouldn’t get caught, because if they did they would get in so much trouble. And they didn’t need to get in trouble again.

It was a warm night, and crickets were chirping like crazy. 

Half way through, Bobby started to notice his bladder aching. But he didn’t say anything and continued walking through the woods.

The warm air was interrupted by a cool breezed that almost blew the boys away. Bobby shivered from the cold.

Bobby could feel his bladder filling, but he was positive he could make it through their walk.

But after a while, he was starting to doubt making it back in time. He really had to go, but he still didn’t say anything.

A few minutes later, Crutchfield spoke up. “Hold up guys, I got take a leak.”

“Same here.” Danny said.

“How we just all take a bathroom break.” Moose said.

“Yeah. Everyone to a tree.”

Bobby was relived he could finally go to the bathroom. So he stood in front of a tree, undid his pants, and nothing came out.

He couldn’t go with the other guys around. His bladder was to shy for that.

He tried his hardest to relax his bladder but he still could not seem to go.

He couldn’t pee with the other boys around him. Especially since most of them were done.

“Bobby, hurry up man.” Crutchfield said.

Bobby gave up trying and zipped up his pants.

The rest of the walk was torture. Every step was anothe jolt in his bladder. The pressure in his abdomen was to much for him to handle. At this point he’d just rather pee his pants, but he couldn’t go.

And then finally, they started making their way out of the woods. Bobby couldn’t wait to go to the bathroom and relive his aching bladder..

While the other boys went inside the cabin, Bobby excused himself to the toilets.

Once they all were inside the cabin, Bobby sprinted to the bathroom.

He was almost there.

Then, Bobby tripped over a rock and fell face first in the grass.

He wasn’t hurt, but when he started to get up, his bladder started relaxing.

Bobby didn’t even try to stop the stream. It felt so good.

Once he was done, he just walked back to his cabin. Praying that the others were already asleep.


End file.
